Sometime after the Mermaid Lounge
by Tinat68
Summary: Sam and Andy how long can they stay just friends?
1. Chapter 1

The car had been quiet these past 3 shifts with only outside noise and the occasional police radio traffic to fill the void of silence. There was no small talk or jokes, no personal conversion of any kind. It was only about the _job;_ he didn't ask and she didn't say.

It had all started on_ that _morning one week ago. They were riding as they normally did, laughing about the antics of others. Talking about everything yet nothing then suddenly Sam said something that stopped Andy cold. "I've been seeing Monica again." He said. The words just tumbled out, he had been nervous about telling her but knew he had to before she found out some other way.

Andy was stunned, "Oh really? Well…uh...that's good…Did I tell you that Luke is buying a house and he's asked me to move in with him? We're just waiting for the keys now… so anyday…." She let the sentence drop there.

It was shattered there. Companionable conversion stopped at that moment.

Today together again, patrolling the streets, sitting side by side, there was no laughter, no shared knowing looks, nothing. They went out on calls, interviewed witnesses, took reports and returned to the barn. At the end of shift each went their own way. No one seeing them together would believe they had history, a lot of history. Missing kids, illegal guns, undercover work and most of all a burning passion that lay hidden just beneath the surface. A surface neither one had dared scratch at.

The shrilled tone of Sam's cell phone erupted in the air for what Andy thought was the third time in the past hour. Automatically assuming it was Monica again she sighed heavily, rolling her eyes to Sam. "What? Are you guys in high school?"

Sam pulled the phone from his pocket and motioned it towards her. "You mind if I take this?" he eyed her. It really wasn't so much a question as the statement. "Good." he said as he flipped his phone open not waiting for her response.

Andy looked down, away from his suddenly very dark angry eyes. She brushed imaginary lint from her uniform pant leg trying to seem like she was not listening to the conversion, well his side of it anyway.

It was the same as it had been the past hour, one of the guys calling from the station to see if poker night was still on at Sam's house tomorrow night. He could have told her, instead of leading her to believe each time it was Monica. He would have to explain to Shaw why earlier he told him that he preferred the pink pretty lacy one instead.

Monica had called only once that day, just to let him know that the elderly lady involved in the hit and run was out of ICU and awake and able to respond to questions. He didn't want to think about why he hadn't told McNally the truth, he knew he was being childish but he just couldn't stop himself.

"Hal-lo." Sam said, he was quiet for a few moments listening, "Sure we can do tomorrow night, what time?" after a pause, "Ok you place or mine?" he voice suddenly low.

"Sammy!" Jerry looked incredulously at his phone. "I just said it's suppose to be at your house, what's wrong with you?" Jerry was quiet for a moment before he sighed. "Ah I suppose your riding with McNally eh? Stop screwing with that girl's head."

Sam just laughed, that slow sexy laugh that he reserved for his conversions with Monica, or so Andy assumed. Her heart dropped, _I HATE HIM!_ She thought, _that bastard! Doesn't he realize I'm sitting here…I can hear him. _She sat there silently calling him every evil name she could come up with.

"Sammy! One of these days she's going to catch on to YOU buddy!" Jerry said cryptically, "Look I gotta go…I've got paperwork everywhere and 30 minutes before I'm due in court and I'll….I'll just talk to you later!" Without a goodbye Jerry disconnected the line. "Ok baby" he continued to a dead phone line, "you have a good day I'll catch up with you later sweetie, take care." Sam feeling a twisted sense of satisfaction refused to look in her direction.

Andy sat there stiffly, more angry than she had ever been. She glanced at him after he ended the call. He was staring straight ahead, completely ignoring her, a small smile played around his lips. Pretending to be lost in thought while he drove, all the while his senses were picking up on her every reaction.

_She is furious! _He thought gleefully. _Good she deserves this, let her get just a taste of what I go through._ He hadn't felt this alive in days._ After everything that I have been through with this woman, everything I've put up with, she deserves it!_ he fumed. _I've tried to be the friend, God knows I've tried. But her? This friendship was HER idea and yet I mention just one time that I'm dating Monica and she throws moving in with Luke in my face? Oh hell no,_ he mused, _that's it…I've had it. Crazy, mixed up woman…she's nuts and she's making me nuts. _But as usual his thoughts regarding her immediately began to soften, starting to regret his actions somewhat, _Ok maybe I went a bit to far, she is a good partner. She is brave, and smart, so beautiful and funny and damn sexy…Oh hell!_

She sat there, her hands clenched in fists. She itched to hit him. _I can't take this, _she thought staring out at the pasting scenery. _I can't do this everyday. How could he talk to her like that right in front of me?_

_Ok wait,_ she told herself _What am I doing? We are suppose to be friends. Why can't I just be happy for him? _Then she pictured that woman in her mind._ Oh god she is awful but…well it is his choice._ she sighed inwardly _No he doesn't deserve THAT…but why does he have to date her of all people. And why does this hurt so bad? She doesn't deserve him; he's kind and gentle and understanding when HE wants to be. He's a good friend, a great cop and…one hell of a good lover._ She didn't want to think about them in bed together, Sam kissing Her, laying Her on his bed. Angry all over again she thought, _I just can't do this._

Her mind was racing so many conflicting thoughts. Her anger though, got the best of her. That damn phone rang three more times before shift was over. And every time his voice got lower and sexy then the last…or at least so it seemed.

Sam tried to ease the tension in the car, telling her some crazy story about when he was rookie. He could never be really mad at her for very long and was already regretting what he had done. But she was having no part of it, everything he said was met with sarcasm, clipped words and resentment. When they had finally pulled into the parking lot at the end of shift, Andy immediately jumped out of the car. She slammed the cruiser's passenger door and without a backward glance at Sam hurried into the station.

Reports were completed and filed in record time, logging out of the computer system she arose and stiffly walked into the ladies locker room. Sam just sat at the opposite desk, watching her walk away from him. _She didn't even look at me._ He couldn't just let this go, what was she so pissed about anyway? _She's moving in with that backstabbing creep and she's upset because I'm dating Monica?_ The long week of silence finally caught up with him._ I'm getting to the bottom of this._ He thought as he followed her.

Once she had her shoes tied, she straightened to close her locker door. She jumped, noticing for the first time that Sam stood there watching her.

"Where you going in such a rush, McNally?"

"Away from you." She answered.

Sam still dressed in his uniform placed his hand on his belt bucket and leaded back. "Really? Now why is that?" He inquired. "Why are you suddenly running away from me?"

"I'm not running from you Sam, I just need to get away." Andy said.

He flashed her that megawatt smile that didn't quite didn't reach his eyes. "Needing to get away is running McNally, thought you knew that." Sam stated.

"You know what? I really don't need this right now. Just let me get out of here before I say something I'll regret." She snapped

"Oh McNally, I regret a lot of things too…a lot of things." His eyes locked on her while he stood there arms crossed. He was immovable and she knew it. She was damned if she would let him see her cry and she was close to tears.

"Damn it, Sam. Haven't you figured it out yet? I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you and I don't care if you are running around with _that_ woman. I just want to leave and go to Luke so if you don't mind please get the hell out of my way." With that Sam turned motioning his arm towards the door.

"Nobody's stopping you McNally, I hear you plan and simple, I won't ever stand in your way again." Sam bit out. Andy moved around him to walk out of the locker room area. She continued straight on to Luke's office. I lied to him, she thought, realizing for the first time that she had never lied to Sam before.

_This is my first story so I think I was suppose to say that I do not own Rookie Blue. Please review and let me know if you'd like to read more. Thanks :=)_


	2. Chapter 2

Andy made it halfway across the station before she realized that she was in no state to see Luke right now. She made a quick left instead of a right and entered the ladies restroom. Praying there was no one in there. She was relieved to find she was alone.

Entering the stall she closed the door and leaned back against it. _Oh god,_ she thought, _what have I done? Why didn't I just say Sam emotionally, mentally and yes, physically you scare the hell out of me, so why don't you just let me play it safe with lukewarm Luke?_

_Lukewarm Luke_, never would she admit how true those words were. She and Traci were in the locker room one morning when Gail poked her head in, "Hey! Lukewarm Luke is looking for you Andy. So you better step it up before your late for parade, _again_." Not waiting for a response the blonde did what she always did, snapped out a few words and arrogantly walked away.

"Lukewarm Luke?" Traci asked Andy, "What's that about?"

"I have no idea." Andy answered. But Andy knew, she just wondered how Gail knew.

Luke, he was stable and safe. So what if he made love like he was on autopilot? _He's a good man,_ she told herself. _He doesn't push me or demand to know what I am thinking. Stable and safe, _she thought again,_ Stable and safe._

_Do I even love him? He's hinting around about it but he's never actually said he loved me. Sam would if he did, he wouldn't… Damn it _she thought _stop comparing the two, they are as different as night and day._ She realized then that tears were running down her face. _Stop this right now, you can't cry here. Luke will see and ask what's going on. Just tell Luke you've had a bad day…I'm sick…yes I'm sick and I'm just going to head home to rest. Once I get to my apartment I'll be fine…I can be alone and cry all night._

Opening the stall door she walked to the sink, splashing cold water on her face trying to remove any sign of tears. When she stood to look into the mirror her mind flashed to the night Sam and her were in the locker room. Standing hip to hip in front of the mirror preparing for their undercover assignment. She thought he was teasing her, asking her how she felt about him when they first met. She hadn't know that he was deadly serious and prepping her for their assignment. For her that moment was, Andy and Sam not Gabe and Edie. She was feeling like it was their first date, Sam snapped her out of that easily enough.

Later when they were at the Mermaid lounge she suggested that Angel take her to get the drugs. Angel instead said Sam should go with him. Sam/Gabe came over to her before leaving. He was Sam then, telling her Callaghan wasn't the only one to have her back.

She just wanted that kiss…she knew it was coming. She reached up to meet him for it. The danger of the assignment and now having to be separated, she knew they had to see it through but she was scared, for both of them.

She needed that kiss to reassure her this was her Sam and everything would be okay. Sam as always, sensed it, he caressed her face and spoke softly to her. Asking her if so was alright and then they kissed. It happened much too quickly, she wanted it again but as she reached for him again, she stopped and only wiped away the signs of her lipstick from his bottom lip. She had to look away for that moment so that he didn't see. Couldn't read her, once again.

_No I don't love Sam, I don't! I'll make this work with Luke, I'll make it work._ She stole one more glance into the mirror she didn't think she looked like she was crying. _Okay I can do this._ She turned and left the bathroom and headed to Luke's office.

She saw him before she arrived at his door sitting at his desk. He looked at her through the glass, he was on the phone and held up his hand as if to say one moment. That stopped her for a second. _We're moving in together and I can't even walk into his office? I have to wait until he's finished and available to talk to me?_ The weight of the day was taking its toll on her. _To hell with this. _she thought as she reached the door and walked right in.

Luke jerked when she opened the door. Sitting up from his reclining position in his chair he spoke into the phone "uhhh…er…well I'll have to get back with you later on that? Yes I have someone in my office right now. I'll call back soon." Luke fumbled as he placed the handset back onto the phone. He looked guilty she thought for a moment before he spoke.

"Andy I would appreciate if you would not just walk into my office when I am working." The words had snapped at Andy. She just stood there, dumbfounded. "What?" she said. "I…I'm sorry Luke I guess I just didn't think."

She was going to say that she was sick and had a horrible day but something stopped her. Her senses picked up that something was not right with Luke. He looked almost nervous. She didn't know why she said it but "Who was that on the phone?" just came out.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair before saying, "Andy I cannot discuss my cases with you." He's lying she thought, he was looking everywhere but at her and she could not shake the feeling of uneasiness._ Since when couldn't he talk to me about his cases? It seemed that was all he ever talked about._ Deciding to drop the subject she just said. "Look I really am sorry I've had a bad day and I'm coming down with the flu or something…I think I'll just head home right now."

"That's fine because I'm knee deep in this Martini case, the witness can't be found and I can't get out of here for another couple of hours." Andy stared at him, _I thought he just said he can't talk to me about his cases?_ she shook her head, this is more than she could handle today she just nodded and said. "Good night then."

"I'll call you later." He said as she turned to leave, looking back he was already reaching for the phone. He saw her look and just left his hand on the handset. "Is there anything else Andy?"

"No you don't have to call I'll be sleeping anyway."

"Fine, tomorrow then." With that he picked up the receiver dismissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy paused outside of Luke's office door. Shaking her head again trying to make sense of his attitude. _Could he have heard about her and Sam today? No! But who was on the phone when she walked in?_ She jumped when she heard.

"There you are! I've been all over this place looking for you." Traci said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was looking for you to see if you wanted a ride to the Penny?"

"Oh god no! That's the last place I want to be tonight." Disappointment crossed Traci's face, before shift they had made plans to go. Traci had been having a difficult time adjusting to Dex being back in her and Leo's lives. Jerry wasn't making her work life any easier either. Traci was going to wait after shift for her and they were going to go to the Penny and talk until Luke came to pick her up.

"Oh Traci, I'm so sorry. It's been such a horrible day I totally forgot."

"You look like hell, what happened?" She asked.

"Andy?" Traci became more concerned as she noticed the telltale signs of tears and the haunted look in Andy's eyes. "Let's get you out of here before someone notices." Traci began to drag a silent Andy out of station.

Thankfully they were able to leave without incident, shifts had already changed. Everyone was already out on patrol or busy with their assignments. Quickly they walked to Traci's car to sit, the temperature had been steadily dropping all day and now the night air was crisp. Andy couldn't feel a thing.

As they were sitting there waiting for her car to warm up, Traci turned to her. "What's happened is it Luke or is it Sam?" Andy looked at Traci. "Both actually, but why would you ask me about Sam?"

"Well I happened to sitting at the desk when Sam ran into Noelle after your shift. She asked him what was wrong. Andy I have never seen that guy look so miserable. You know Sam, he's always well you know…"

"Chipper?" Andy said sarcastically.

"No, you know what I mean, bounce in his step, walking tall, always aware of his surroundings. He practically walked right past Noelle without a word. Andy, he looked really upset." Traci went on, "Well anyway Noelle did ask him if he was okay he said sure, said he was on his way to talk to Frank. I didn't see him again after that."

_Frank? Frank Best? Why would he be talking to Frank?_ Her heart sank. _He doesn't want to work with me anymore._ _He has requested another partner._ When he said he wouldn't stand in my way anymore he meant it. _Sam _her heart cried, _don't give up, not now. Not when everything is so screwed up._

"Oh god Traci I lost him."

"Luke?"

"No Traci, Sam." Andy answered.

"Huh? I'm confused."

"Sam and I had an awful day," Andy began, "well no, actually, an awful week." Andy related everything that had happened that first morning she told Sam about moving in with Luke up until all the cell phone calls, the argument in the car and then what was said in the locker room.

"My god!" This was her friend she and Andy had been through the academy together. They had seen each other through her relationship with Jerry and now Dex and Andy's relationship with Luke. "Andy, why are you so jealous of Sam dating Monica?"

"I tell you all of that and the only thing you can come up with is why am I so jealous?" Andy was shocked. "Traci don't you think that Sam could have tried to be just a little bit more understanding?"

"Oh he understood Andy, your jealous and mad as hell!"

"Traci!"

"Well how do you explain it?" Traci just stared at her, her lips turned up at the corners. They couldn't help themselves, they both dissolved in laughter.

After Andy sobered she said, "Who are you and what have you done with _my_ friend?" They giggled again.

"Oh Traci, tomorrow I'll say you are lying but I think I'm in love with that jackass."

"Luke?"

"No Traci, Sam!"

"Oh boy, girlfriend you got problems. Uh…I know that now is really not the right time to ask but…eh…what about Luke?"

"The second issue…I swear Traci…something is going on with him. If I didn't know better I could swear he was talking to a woman on the phone before I walked in on him."

"What!"

"I don't know, I just got this vibe. He was lying about something. I could just feel it. He snapped at me for just walking into his office and then just dismissed me. Something was _not_ right."

"Well Andy I don't know if this means anything but Jerry is not as chummy with Luke as everyone would believe."

"What do you mean?" Andy asked.

"Let's just say that Jerry has a lot more respect professionally and personally for Sam then he does Luke."

"I never noticed that."

"You know how those guys are they watch each other's backs, but I get the distinct feeling that Jerry and Sam know something about Luke that none of us know."

"Well?" Traci said. "Please? Lets go to the Penny, I need to talk to Jerry." Traci had so much hope in her voice.

"Traci I can't Sam will probably strangle me on site and if THAT woman is there…"

"Don't worry about it, I think you scared Sam away from the Penny," Andy looked back at Traci as they pulled out of the parking lot. "Noelle asked him if she would see him there later and he said no way in hell."

"Well at least I'm safe for tonight, we're due back in two days. I've got two days to get this straightened out."

"Well," she thought for a moment "you have two days to get rid of Luke, get rid of Monica and get Sam into bed, shouldn't be too hard."

"YEAH! Right Traci." They began to laugh again.

"Why do you always make me feel so much better?" Andy grabbed Traci's free hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Cuz it's you and me, girlfriend, against the world." Traci squeezed back.

"Okay now why are you just dying to see Jerry?" Andy asked.

"Oh boy, I got dual issues too…let me tell you." And Traci did.


	4. Chapter 4

_I think I probably should have said in the beginning that I do not own Rookie Blue._

_This is my first attempt at a story here. I found this site by accident really...I'm hooked now!_

_Please bare with me as I try to learn how this site works, I just now figured out how to put this portion in...doh! _

_I have to say though, you guys are awesome! And I can't thank you enough for hanging in there with me while my mind plays out this story. Andy and Sam are truly the perfect/imperfect couple. I love them. Luke not so much lol (as you can tell)! Traci is so awesome for hanging in with Andy...she deserves some happiness too! Wait til I get Shaw in here...I've got a perfect line for him. Take care all of you... cheers!_

_

* * *

_Traci and Andy arrived at the Penny just as it starting filling up for the night. Andy thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She was terrified that Traci may be wrong and that Sam may indeed be there. After a quick glance around the bar she noted that he wasn't. She didn't realize how disappointed she would feel. He's not coming…probably discussing his new partner with Frank right now.

"Oh Sam, how am I going to fix this?" Normally she would run to him to help her solve the problem and this time, he was the problem. "No, I'm the problem." She told herself. "Maybe I should just ask him to fix me…yeah" she laughed to herself, "he'd fix me alright, he'd smile and tell me everything was going to be okay…right before he strangled me." She knew Sam, this time, it was not going to be easy.

Shaw and Williams were talking together at their usual table, Jerry was sitting with them until he noticed that Traci had accompanied her. Jerry did his usual, go directly to the bar and order Traci her favorite apple martini. He met her halfway across the bar with it in hand. "Here you go lovely lady." He smiled and passed the drink to Tracy, "Sorry McNally," he looked at Andy indifferently, "I don't know what you drink." Didn't seem to Andy like he was too interested in finding out either.

She turned to Traci to see if it was okay to leave them alone. Traci understood the silent question and nodded.

Andy noticed that Dov and Chris were already there by the dart area they liked to frequent. She left to join them. Traci would meet them after she had her little chat with Jerry, shouldn't take to long Andy thought, talk about wanting to strangle someone. Jerry was in big trouble.

"Hey," Chris said, meeting her before she reached the group, his eyes lit up at the sight of Andy, "I'd hoped you'd be here!" Chris was still out on leave. He was healing nicely after being stabbed by an unknown assailant. He'd lost so much blood and suffered some internal damage, the doctor would not release him for light duty for another week. Chris grabbed Andy in a bear hug, "I missed you!" He kissed her cheek and turned her around to see the rest of the group there. "Chris, your suppose to be taking it easy!" Gail piped in.

"She actually smiled at me, a real smile." Andy thought. "No smirk in sight!" The thought of losing Chris that night they were trapped in the warehouse really did a number on her. "My mother," Chris gestured to Gail rolling his eyes, "she thinks she has to baby me." I guess he didn't quite trust her new attitude either but the look in her eyes was anything but motherly.

Gail walked over to Chris and slipped her arm around his waist. Pulling him close to her, careful not to pull on his wound. She closed her eyes and sighed. It was not like she was trying to make a statement to Andy. It was more that she found something precious she'd lost and had no attention of losing it again. She really does have a heart!

"Good for you!" Andy smiled back at Gail, thinking "if Sam had gotten stabbed…no I mean Luke." Luke she hadn't thought much about him. Honestly when she was telling Traci about him and what happened in his office today, she felt…annoyed, maybe indifferent? If Luke found someone else well, "of course I'll be pissed that means he's cheating." she thought. "Maybe he isn't in love with me…but if he isn't why the heck did he ask me to move in with him a mere three weeks ago? Then immediately change gears and hook up with some broad while we are planning the move?"

She ignored the little voice in her head that said, "Well aren't you cheating with Sam? At least emotionally?"

She just couldn't shake the feeling, something wasn't right. Sam's voice came to her "Follow your gut, McNally."

She had to admit though the past week her main focus hadn't been on Luke at all. Sam, that's all she thought about, him and THAT woman. Probably with her right now, the meeting with Frank would have been over by now. "Ok, not focusing on that right now." She shook herself and walked over to sit at the table her fellow rookies were occupying. She threw herself into their conversion. Taking a quick glance back at Traci she realized this may take a bit longer then she thought. Traci looked vivid.

Traci and Jerry never noticed Andy walking away. He could tell by her face that she wanted to talk to him, he motioned them over to the bar. Traci placed her drink on the bar and promptly poked her finger into Jerry's chest. "You got some splaining to do." He playfully tried to reach for the finger as she pulled away, she was too quick.

"I'm serious Jerry."

"Ok Trace, what's up?"

"How come you never mentioned to me that you own a second car?" Jerry's face looked stricken before the 'cop mask' fell into place.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh I think you do, 2000 nondescript black Buick, license number Mark, Charley, Apple 9 – 4 – 3?" Traci continued, "Listed to a one Gerald Barber. It's been parked outside of my house every night for the past week. Want to explain that?"

"Police department computers should not be used…"

"Jerry! Stop it."

"It's my winter car."

"Jerry it's not snowing yet. Are you…are you stalking me?" He just looked at her.

"You can't continue to do this. It's not right."

"Really Trace? Well did I say that when you showed up at my house 2 weeks ago with nothing on but a trench coat and stilotto…"

"Stiletto." Traci corrected.

"Whatever heels…I need you Jerry, please don't turn me away Jerry" he countered mocking her voice.

"That's not fair, we talked about this. I thought you understood!"

"All I understand is that you say that having Dex back in your life makes Leo very happy. _You_ didn't seem all that happy that night and believe me a miserable woman makes a miserable mom!"

Before she could speak Jerry cut her off. "My mom was just like you, stuck it out for me. Gee thanks mom! Our lives were miserable, drunk old man that came home and beat the hell out of her regularly. I kicked his ass before I dragged what was left of her out of there when I was 17. She died 3 months later. So don't stand there and tell me that Leo's deserves a mom like that."

"Before you say it" he cautioned, "I know he doesn't beat you up physically but he does every other way."

Traci was shocked. Jerry had never let on about his family before, she knew his mom died when he was 17 but never hinted at what it was related to. He never mentioned his father, she just assumed that after his mom died they went their separate ways. This was so unexpected. She felt awful.

"Jerry honey I'm so sorry."

"Don't do that, that was a long time ago I'm not that helpless kid anymore and I don't want your sympathy. I just want you to realize that I'm here, I'm watching and waiting…for you."

She wanted to cry, cry for Jerry and Leo and herself. She'd leave it alone for now but he hadn't just left this behind when his mom died. That explains why he and the ex-Mrs. Barber did not have children. She thought.

"Well" she said, changing the subject "it's too bad you're not on surveillance tonight or you would have seen Dex moving his things out. My mom's got Leo tonight, I called it quits with him two days ago."

"Really?" He said hopefully. "So does that mean…"

"Just hold on there a minute, I didn't say all this because I want to jump right back into with you, ok maybe I did." She laughed softly. "But I have to insist again, can we please go slowly?"

"Whatever the lady wishes." Jerry smiled.

"Well since you mentioned what I wish…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure babe, anything."

"What's the story on Luke?"

"Anything but _that_ Traci, anything but that."


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Rookie Blue...just a fan._

_Well (great SIGH) this is chapter 5...I'm really nervous about this one. I almost deleted it. Reviews are WAY appreciated! Thanks for the heads up aolande! _

_

* * *

_

"What? Why?" Traci persisted. "Come on, _please_, Andy is my best friend and I have a right to know if there is anything freaky about her boyfriend."

"Yeah, more like you want to go run and tell her as soon as I tell you. Look its ancient history and _nobody_ talks about it anymore." Moving closer in as if to tell her a secret, he said softly. "If anyone was to find out that I was the one to bring it up again…I'd never hear the end of it."

Traci continued to stare at Jerry, her eyebrows raised. She knew she could get it out of him. "I won't repeat what you tell me, how's that?"

"Right," There was no way he believed that. "Why are you asking anyway? Andy looking for a way out with of this him? She suddenly sees Mr. Perfect as maybe Mr. Not-So-Perfect and needs some dirt on him?"

"Jerry! Look it's not like that."

"Then what's it like?" He asked.

"You tell me first what I want to know and I'll tell you what's going on with Andy and him." Traci smiled coyly at him. "Deal?"

"Yeah more like Andy, him and Sammy, don't you think?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Jerry just continued to stare at her, "You are kidding right?" Rolling his eyes at her he said. "Traci you would not make a very good detective, Sammy's in love with Andy and Andy's in love with Sammy. Everybody knows that."

"What do you mean everybody? I've never heard anyone say that."

"Are you kidding? If we even hinted to Sammy that we suspected he had personal feelings for Andy, especially while she's his rookie and running around with Luke? Nah…nah we all enjoy living too much for that. With Sammy it's not what he does and says it's more like what he doesn't do and say."

"So what about Luke?" When he didn't respond she sighed and said, "Ok look, Andy's suddenly got this crazy idea in her head that he may be seeing someone else. So tell me this much, is that possible?"

"Luke is not my best friend, I'm not really sure…possible?" Standing there thinking about it he finally said, "Yeah, I guess so. Luke is not exactly loyal, you know?"

"No I don't know! So tell me!" She yelled quietly to him.

"Ok listen," He whispered quietly looking around the room to be sure no one could overhear him. "Luke joined the force probably 7 maybe 8 years ago. He trained with his T.O. who later become his partner for probably, I dunno, 18 months after that."

"During that time, we caught a big case. The Mayor at that time had a niece, a junkie but had been trying to turn herself around. After her family got her clean she talked to her uncle about a lot of the crimes she had seen while she had been using. One of which was the murder of a witness, this witness was to testify against a guy with connections to Evan Daniels."

When it didn't seem that Traci recognized the name, Jerry said. "Daniels was a big time crime boss?" She shrugged. "He's the guy Anton Hill replaced." Traci nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"This so was great, we thought we'd get this guy for killing the witness and then we could roll him on Daniels. It was a win-win all the way around." She just stared at Jerry as he went on, completely intrigued.

"So before we could even get this guy the mayor's niece disappeared in the company of, you guessed it, the guy she was to testify against. The brass freaked out, they did not want anyone to know about the niece or _who_ she was to testify against. This guy was going to help the department bring Daniels down. So they gave the case to the 15_,_ so we were pumped and ready."

"Wow, ok so what about Luke?"

"Luke's partner got a tip that the dealer may be hiding out, he had different locations all over the city."

"Hideouts." Tracy said.

"Exactly," He went on, "they were told that the niece was still alive. He was dragging her around place to place with him but now had her stashed in one of his hideouts. I guess they had had a relationship in the past. Blah, blah, blah but this guy was a nut and they knew that they only had so much time before he stopped seeing her as insurance against us and more of a liability if we caught him."

Jerry paused for a moment to sip at his drink. Traci was hanging onto his every word… he was liking this. "Well?" She said, "come on, what does this have to do with Luke!"

"Ok, Luke and his partner, all of us really at that time were instructed to move with caution but whatever it took to bring this guy in. Stay off the radio so the news media didn't catch on that we were frantically looking for the mayor's niece and do whatever it took to try to keep this guy alive if we found him. It was crazy we had all these code names and made up locations, different radio channels, everybody was tripping over everybody else because we had to keep it all on the Q.T."

"So the junkie that told Luke and his partner about the hideouts said he was currently at a house on Driftwood around Jane/Finch but getting ready to move again soon. He'd said that he had the hostage with him earlier but not anymore. Tips were coming in from everyone's CI's so they went out to check the guy's story." Jerry paused for a moment.

"So?" She said.

"Well the tip panned out but the perp saw them first and took off, they chased him over a couple of blocks and backyards to old abandon house. They couldn't wait for backup so they just went in."

"Not realizing what a wreck this house was they started to check the scene when the floor collapsed. Luke's partner ended up in the basement."

"Luke saw the guy take off again and called to his partner. His partner told him to follow the guy and call in that he was down. Luke took off, found the guy and saved the day!"

"HUH? I thought this was a bad story? That's it?"

"No, see when Luke took off, he did call in that his partner was down. Only the address he gave was the correct house number but not the correct street. It took us almost an hour to find his partner who was lying in a basement with a ruptured spleen, fractured collar bone and a cut on his leg that required 32 stitches to close up. His radio had broken during the fall so all he could do was listen, while we frantically radioed back and forth trying to find him."

"Seems 'Golden Boy' turned his radio off because he saw this as his big ticket of out patrol, he didn't want anyone getting the collar but him. We tried to reach him for over and over again, trying to confirm the address he gave us."

"But" Tracy said "how did he get away with turning his radio off?"

"He said that he fell to when the floor collapsed but he didn't fall all the way in and was able to make one call in before his radio went out completely. Afterwards Shaw checked that radio, there was nothing wrong with it."

"Ok he screwed up but…"

"Traci, I'm still not done. So he takes the guy in, smiles his big smile at the Mayor while he reveals the location of the hostage. Excepts all the pats on the back from the 'White Shirts' let's everyone assume that he did it all on his own."

"He never once mentioned his partner, failed to mention that he screwed up the address, never checked to see just how thoroughly his partner was hurt. He was too damn busy trying to catch the guy all on his lonesome that he turned off his radio so he didn't have to give his location to another team who might just get the guy before him."

"He didn't bother to tell anyone that it was his partner's C.I.'s tip that lead to the guy. As a matter of fact he never even went to see the guy while he was laid up in the hospital for 3 weeks because he contracted blood poisoning trying to crawl out of that shit hole!"

"Of course the brass was thrilled! Asked what he wanted, said he wanted to be a detective one day. They granted his wish. He left the 15 the next day and never looked back again until he was transferred back to our division about 4 months before you and Andy came."

"So what ever happened to his T.O. his partner?"

Jerry just stared at Traci, a smirk falling over his face.

"Oh god Jerry don't tell me it was…"

"Sam Swarek." Jerry finshed for her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok this Chapter is really long but it contains Sam's conversion with Frank so I thought/hoped you guys wouldn't mind. _

_Let me know what you think. :) _

_All reviews are welcome, take care, Cheers!_

* * *

"Oh my god!" Tracy couldn't conceal the contempt she felt for Luke at that moment.

"Haven't you ever noticed that none of the senior officers spend a lot of time talking to him? He definitely isn't invited to our poker nights and he doesn't hang out here after shift for too long. Well only if he's pursuing his latest rookie."

"His latest rookie?"

"Yeah he's got a thing for rookies, I think it's a ego trip for him. I can't say he's not a great detective because he is, but as a human being? He's an asshole."

"Oh no, Andy thought for once she was going for the right guy! And here the one she's fighting herself to stay away from was the right guy all along."

"You have to understand one thing," Jerry reached gently for her, "I know that you are going to tell McNally this story but you have to make sure she understands that Sammy doesn't need to know that she knows."

"But why? He didn't do anything wrong, he…"

"Listen to me, Sammy put this behind him, he has not spoken of this since it happened. I don't know if Luke finally grew a conscience or what, but when he came back to the 15 he tried to talk to Sammy about it."

"Did it get physical?" She asked.

"Nope, actually I think Luke was afraid it would." Jerry laughed. "He dragged me into it, talking to Sammy in front of me. But you know Sam Swarek, he looked Luke dead in the eye and said 'no sweat, it was what it was' and walked away."

"So now?" Tracy asked.

"Sammy ignores him, well except for the retraining exercise, I thought Sammy was going to kill him. But now with McNally, Sammy's got to be tied up in so many knots. He's crazy about her but she's with the guy that totally screwed him over and how can he say anything? He knows that Luke has loyalty to no one but himself and she has chosen Luke over Sammy how many times? Honestly I'm surprised that he's lasted this long."

"Well I think that's all about to change."

Now it was Jerry's turn to look confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure but Andy came back from shift practically in tears, she and Sam got into it over him dating Monica or rather her moving in with Luke or…oh good god, I'm confused now, anyway Sam came in not looking so great himself and told Noelle he was on his way to talk to Frank."

"Hmmm…I wonder what that was about."

"Andy thinks he went to Frank to request a new partner."

"Well," Jerry said lifting his eyes towards the back door of the bar "we can always ask him, he just walked in…with Frank."

Sam was miserable after watching Andy walk out of the locker room he knew what he had to do. Never in his life had he been so hurt and so furious at the same time. He thought, he'd hoped, that Luke was just running his usual course with the new rookie and their whatever you want to call it was due to end. But Luke threw a wrench into by asking Andy to move in with him.

Sam couldn't quite figure out why? Why this time, why Andy? He knew why _he_ was crazy about her. But Luke usually liked them not too bright, easily led. He got off on it. Andy was anything but dumb and you couldn't lead her anywhere she did not want to go.

"Hey," Noelle touched his arm, "you ok?"

He jumped, he was so lost in thought he didn't notice that he was walking right past Noelle. "Yeah I'm fine, just tired, long shift, ya know?"

Noelle didn't look like she was buying it but she said, "Well okay, where are you headed?" She noticed he was carrying paperwork in his hand.

"I have to talk to Frank before he leaves for the night."

"Oh alright then, will I see you at the Penny later?"

"No way in hell," Noelle raised her eyebrows at his response. "I mean, I'm just too tired, too many long shifts. I'm going home to hit the bed after this."

"Alright but if you change your mind me, Oliver and Jerry are heading up there right now."

"Okay goodnight Noelle. Have fun."

"Thanks Sam." Noelle said as she turned away. Sam noticed Traci sitting at the desk taking in his conversion with Noelle. _Great now she's going to tell McNally that I looked awful and I was going to speak with Frank._

He walked up the stairs to Frank's office and knocked on the door. Frank motioned him in. "Hey Sammy, what's up?" Frank asked.

"I wanted to catch you before you left for the night, I need your signature on this." He said handing his paperwork over to Frank.

"Okay, let me see…What!" Frank barked. "Oh hell no Sammy, come on. I thought you weren't going to do this?"

"What do you mean you thought I wasn't going to do this? How did you know?"

"Well Boyd called me a few days ago, told me that I could gloat now because he told you about the opening but that damn broad is keeping you from taking it. I could only assume he meant Andy McNally."

"I told him I needed time to think about it."

"Yeah I know, Boyd said he knew right off because before you would have jumped at the chance. Oh man he cracked me up, he said. 'Beautiful McNally she's a gorgeous brown-eyed doe just leaping through the forest, stopping to smell the pretty flowers right before she runs out in front of you and totally fucks up your car!' He is not happy."

Sam just stared at Frank before throwing his head back and roaring with laughter. "Yeah he's got her number alright."

"Sammy talk to me man, you look like crap."

"Frank you know I can't talk about this, you're my staff sergeant."

"Come on we've been friends for over 10 years, I can be your staff sergeant tomorrow."

"She's screwed with me for the last time. I can't take another day with her."

"I guess dating Luke doesn't help either."

Sam head snapped up his face taking on a whole new look, "Look let's not go there ok, you saved me, you pulled me out of that hole and I'm grateful but that's over and done."

"I'm not trying to bring bad stuff up, I'm just saying you have a bad personal history with a guy who is dating a woman you care greatly for."

"Since when do you and Boyd discuss my love life? And how do you know anything about this anyway?"

"Sammy you've got to be kidding me…look the sparks you two set off together can't be overlooked and you've never reported her."

"Reported her for what?"

"You know the rule, it was your job to report any behaviors that may lead to her having feelings for you. You were suppose to request reassignment. You didn't…that can only lead me to believe that Sam Swarek got bit by the same love bug as Andy McNally."

Sam put his head back and groaned. "Love bug?"

"It's late Sam and I don't have the correct verbiage readily available to me now."

"Well it really doesn't matter anymore because I need your signature on those papers so I can get the hell away from her once and for all. Problem solved."

"Yeah right, so you think. What led to all this anyway?"

"Frank I really don't want to talk about this."

"Too bad cuz I ain't signing _anything_ until you do."

Sam groaned again. "Look we had a few moments where it seemed like something was going to start but she always pulled back on me. You have to understand I have a lot of respect for her spirit, she's gonna be one hell of a cop someday and I wanted to see her trained right."

"Ok so…?"

"So she throws me this curve ball about how she wants us to be friends. Real friends."

Frank snickered.

"I don't find that funny, Frank."

"No, you wouldn't." Frank was smiling widely.

"So…can I go on now that you're so amused?"

"Have at it."

"Alright so I agreed, dumb ass that I am, I couldn't say no. So we had this _friend _thing going, I actually told her that Luke was a good guy and a hell of a detective."

"What? Why?"

"Because she was looking at me with those big beautiful eyes, I screwed up, ok? It was either throw him in the picture to set things back to normal or ask her if we could make love on the hood of the cruiser in the middle of nowhere with a perp asleep in the backseat. Now what would you have done?"

"Sudbury." Frank stated and then nodded for Sam to continue.

"Yeah well so we're in the car last week and I mentioned, since we are friends that I have been seeing Monica again."

"You're seeing her again?"

"Yes…no…look its not what it seems, we have been out a few times and people from here have seen us out together. I thought it was just a matter of time before she heard something."

"So what's yes and what's no?" Frank asked.

"We have been seeing each other but just as friends, I figured if I could try to be friends with McNally I could try being friends with Monica too."

Frank just rolled his eyes.

"Monica is already seeing some doctor she's known for years. He got a divorce a couple of years ago and has been asking her out. Well after she saw McNally and me together she figured we were through, so she went out with him. She's very happy now, when we both have time she lets me cry on her shoulder about McNally."

"So you just told Andy this to make her jealous?"

"No," Sam said sharply, "I was trying to tell McNally that I found out _I could_ be friends with women. No sooner did I say I was seeing Monica again and she says _well that's nice…Luke is buying a house and we are moving in together_."

"Damn…that's cold."

"No kidding. We didn't talk for a week after that."

"You worked together during that time, didn't you?" Frank seemed confused.

"Yeah we just didn't talk about anything but the job. So I was a bit aggravated by the whole situation, so today when you guys were calling me about poker tomorrow night I sort of led her to believe that I was talking to Monica each time."

"Eww…was that why you told me anytime, baby? God I thought I either heard wrong or you were messing with me. God your sick."

Sam shrugged and then laughed at Frank.

"I'll text you next time." Frank said visibly shaking off the feeling.

"So now you know, come on Frank just sign the papers and we can both get out of here."

Frank knew he wasn't going to get much else out of Sammy tonight, when he thought of an ingenious plan. "Ok buddy, I'll sign the paperwork," Frank scrawled his name in the appropriate places.

"We're both betting men right Sammy?"

"Where is this going?"

"I'll make you a deal," Frank said. "you aren't due back here again for two days right?"

Sammy nodded.

"Ok you take the next two days to think about this," He put his hand up to silent Sam. "and after two days if you still want to leave, I'll give it back to you. Meanwhile it will be locked up in this drawer." He said putting the papers in his desk drawer and locking it.

"Do I have a choice?" Sam asked.

"No not really. C'mon Sammy lets go over to the Penny for a few."

Sam's immediate response was no but then thinking back on his conversion with McNally he remembered that she wanted him out of her way so that she could go to Luke. She won't be there, he thought.

"Yeah Ok, Noelle said earlier that her, Jerry and Oliver were going to be there."

They both stood up to walk out the door and head for the locker room to change before leaving. Once they entered the locker room Frank stopped and shouted. "Damn! That reminds me. Crap, I owe Noelle fifty bucks now! Damnit."


	7. Chapter 7

_WOW is all I can say. I can't believe the reviews I got on 5 & 6. I almost lost 6, I was writing at 2 in the morning and my computer locked up. I could have cried, I poured my heart into 6. 5 pages & 2 1/2 hours of writing, POOF! _

_Well I rebooted and I can't believe it but it was there! "Recovered Document" with only a paragraph or two missing. OMG It was a sign..._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, this is just Sammy, my sweetheart :) Every review is welcome, it's so cool when I read that you 'got' what I was trying to get across in the story. Take care all! Cheers! Tina_

_

* * *

_

Sam sat in truck waiting for Frank. Frank was stopped on their way out by Cindy O'Connor, she worked the opposite shift they did. She was a really nice lady, divorced and had a couple of kids. Been on the force for 6 years and chasing Frank every single one of those years.

Sam felt good blowing off the pleading look in Frank's eyes to stay when she cornered them. He made sure Frank understood the payback when he said, "You know, it's cold out, I think I'll go out and start up my truck. You take your time Cindy, Frank and I aren't headed anywhere special." Sam planted the biggest smile he could come up with before raising his eyebrows at Frank as he headed for the door. _Fifty bucks my ass. _

Waiting for Frank gave him some time to think. He wouldn't leave without him. He just couldn't shake the feeling that Andy was at the bar. Sam was not walking in there alone. He needed Frank to keep him grounded. _Now that he knew. Well he already knew! I just confirmed it._

She's not going to be there, Swarek! Luke's office lights were off. He was gone for the night, gone with McNally.

What a day! What a rotten freaking day! Failure! Smiling ruefully to himself, Personal failure, that's what my life consists of. I failed Luke, as hard as I tried I could not turn him into a good cop. He ended up being a good detective but cop? No, a cop watches his partner's back. A cop sees that everything isn't always black and white. A cop doesn't care who catches the bad guy as long as he caught. A cop has the respect of his peers. A cop has to put other people's feelings ahead of himself. A cop, a real cop knows that one day…whatever you put out there, will come back to haunt you. That guy's a detective but he's no cop.

Hell I failed McNally too. Frank pointed it out tonight, he didn't know it, but Sam did. I should have had myself reassigned the morning after we put Emily on the bus. I should have had myself reassigned after that night she went undercover as a hooker. Or after the kid died in surgery, or after Oh Christ! The night of blackout, yeah definitely after that.

At least, McNally is going to make one hell of a good cop. Jesus, talk about over thinking…just let this stuff go already. Get those papers back and get the hell out of here before I throw myself at her feet and beg her to love me. Pathetic.

BANG, BANG, BANG, Sam jumped as Frank hammered on his driver's side window. "Ready Pinhead?" Frank growled.

Sam rolled the window down, grinning "Problems, Staff Sergeant?"

"Sammy I'm seriously thinking about kicking your ass for that!"

"Ahhh…c'mon Frank you know that what's you get for being a big stud."

"Sammy!"

"Brrrrr…it's cold out there, I gotta close this window to keep all the warm air in. You better go get in your cold truck and warm it up too." Sam flashed him a smile before rolling up the window, cutting off Frank next retort.

Laughing to himself for finally getting the last word with Frank. They had partnered on and off for years. There was nobody who busted his chops more or that Sam trusted more. When Sam first woke up in the hospital he saw Frank, sitting by his bed. He'd been there the whole night and incredibly, he had tears in his eyes.

Sam never forgot that, never forgot that after going in and out of consciousness, trying to pull himself out on what was left of the collapsed floor. Frank's arms were the ones that pulled him up and carried him out of that hell house. They never spoke about that night, no need to. They were cops and they took care of each other.

Finally Frank pulled out of the parking lot with Sam behind him. They were headed to the Penny. He still couldn't shake the uneasiness. He felt this weird sensation of driving towards his fate, his destiny.

Driving he let his thoughts drift. McNally, I just don't know what to do anymore. For as many people he'd saved, helped save over the years, he had no idea how to save himself.

The night she and Epstein went into that warehouse. Sadie trying to keep herself out of jail, gave them a tip that almost got McNally killed. He wanted to just push Epstein aside and take her in his arms, kiss her thoroughly, and carry her away to his bed. Make love to her until they both couldn't move.

Damn he thought, why is it that every time I think about McNally it's always making love not having sex?

He didn't go into detail with Frank about her. He didn't need to know that sometimes his throat closed up and his heart felt like it would burst just at the sight of her. He didn't need to know that he had had McNally in his bed. And he didn't need to know that he dreamed about her being there again, day and night.

That night he was in bed, with no electricity, there wasn't much to do. He laid there indulging in one of his secret fantasies about her. Then someone was knocking on his door, probably a neighbor, they knew he was a cop. He never thought it would be her, standing there straight out of the fantasy he was just having.

She looked so sad and so alone. It hurt him. Before he knew it, he was against the wall and she was kissing him. Failure. Instead of doing the right thing, stopping her and making her talk to him. He went for it. Ready, willing and able, good ole Sammy.

Then the lights came on and she woke up from her fog. He didn't take her changing her mind as maturely as he would have liked. But damn her, wanted her. He couldn't remember a time anymore that he didn't.

The next shift when she came back on duty. He felt bad about walking out of that bedroom. He should have sat down and talked to her. He understood what it was like to take someone's life. He could have helped her, instead of running away like a kid that didn't get his candy.

So he brought her coffee, thought he'd try to start over. Maybe he could have that talk with her now. Instead he ran into Luke and Luke proceeds to shatter every regret he had.

A rage took over him, a rage he couldn't rein in. It wasn't until later he realized that he again failed her, when she came to talk to him about Bibby. What was I doing?

Then she wanted to be friends, we can do this, I won't fail her in this, or so he thought. So maybe I sensed she was jealous of Monica so I said it in such a way to see how she would react. Why didn't she just take her gun out and shoot me, it might have hurt less.

Sometimes when she just stands there and stares at me it takes everything I've got to look away. Scared himself, she is going to see, see how much he needs her. How much he loves her. Oh Christ! I should be pissed right now, why can't I just forget her and walk away? How many times you want to be dicked around Swarek, when is enough, enough? She's with Luke, she wants to be with Luke, not you.

Damn, didn't you look behind just in time to see her in Luke's arms after the undercover assignment? How could she stand there and look at you like she's going to throw herself into your arms and then turn to Luke?

What the hell is wrong with you? Get away from her, get to Guns & Gangs and throw yourself into your next assignment, you don't need this bullshit anymore.

Pulling into the parking lot he said to himself. "I'm done with this shit. No more McNally, no more."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Rookie Blue

Please read and review, take care everyone, Cheers, tina

* * *

"If you love something set it free. If it comes back to you it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was."

Gail burst out laughing, "Oh come on Dov, that line is so old. You actually said that to her?"

"What?" he asked asking looking indignant. "It didn't go as well as I expected but she didn't start laughing at me either."

"Dov, the problem is that line does not apply to your relationship with Edie, _she _dumped_ you_." Gail said still laughing.

"So! I came back didn't I?" Dov continued.

Chris looked over at Andy and said quietly, "Well?"

"Well what? Chris"

"What do you think of that line? If you love something so much that you should set it free."

"I don't know, I guess it's a good line." Confused she just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't understand what you are asking me." Dov and Gail were still going round about Dov's obsession with Edie and did not hear their conversion.

"Andy did you ever love something so much that you had to set it free?" Andy had no idea what Chris had been getting it, the way he was looking at her so odd, almost with…pity. _What the heck is he talking about? He's gonna dump Gail? _"Yeah I guess so."

Uneasy Andy began to look around the room. Her eyes settled on Traci and Jerry standing at the bar. Jerry's face, the only one of the two she could see, looked serious as he spoke. She was keeping an eye on them. Traci had been talking to Jerry for quite a while.

Jerry suddenly lifted his head, looking towards the back of the bar, recognition in eyes. In that instant, Andy knew. She did not have to turn around because she already felt it. _Sam was here._

"Hey," Dov said to Chris "Swarek is here." He continued talking to the rest of the table. "It was so cool, he came and saw Chris in the hospital a couple of times. He even brought him Motor Cross magazines!"

"Yeah," Chris added, "I didn't know he knew I liked Motor Cross!"

Andy wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. _He knew because I told him, _he didn't say why he was asking what kind of things Chris liked. Just making small talk one day in the patrol car.

"He stayed and talked to me told me when he was a rookie he was chasing some guy and forgot to tie his shoe. Told me he tripped over his shoelace and almost broke his own nose!" Chris laughed. "Said he had a swollen nose and two black eyes for a week!"

"He's a good guy." Dov said.

"Yep," Chris said looking directly at Andy, "he is a good guy."

_More members of the Sam Swarek fan club. Maybe one of them will be his new partner. Oh God I hope it's not Gail._

_Well, he's here, what are you going to do?_

_Monica! Please, please, please God don't let that woman show up here!_

She remembered the first time she saw her, she showed up at the station. What a cocky bitch, walked in like she owned the place. Touched Sam like she owned him. _My Sam, I should have broke that bitch's arm._

_You have two days to get rid of Luke, get rid of Monica and get Sam into bed, shouldn't be too hard. Traci's words came back to her. Luke, she still didn't know what to do._

_I'll be damned if I have to lose my partner over this. I'll deal with the rest later._ She stood up and started to cross the room.

* * *

"Oh no, I better go over there." Once Jerry said that Sam walked in Traci started to turn away to go to Andy. Jerry's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Don't Traci."

"She's my friend, I have to go to her."

"Traci just wait and see what happens. Let Sammy handle this, believe me he loves her."

"God I hope so because I think she loves him, she's just doesn't believe it yet."

"Well she better make up her mind fast cuz he doesn't look too happy."

Jerry ordered Traci and himself another drink and settled down to watch the show.

* * *

There was a soft roar across the crowd when Sam and Frank entered. Everyone was glad to see Frank, since his promotion to sergeant he didn't often have the time to stop into the Penny like he use to. They walked over to an empty section of the bar. Frank nodding and waving to acquaintances along the way, Sam sat quickly not sure how much further his legs could carry him. _She's here. _

_How the hell could that be? Well with that attitude today, maybe there's trouble in paradise, again! _

Once they received the beers they ordered, Frank raised his to Sam, they toasted. "You gonna be ok? I saw that she's here." Sam nodded.

"You mind if I go talk to Shaw and Williams for a minute?"

"It's ok Frank, I can handle it. I'll probably only stay for one or two and head home."

"Remember you promised me, two days." He said as he walked away.

Sam watched him leave, he was startled to hear a quiet, "Sam?" on the other side of chair. _Oh Jesus no! Has she lost her mind?_

Turning back only to face forward he said, "McNally" not looking at her just staring straight ahead. He placed his beer on the counter. He knew she was standing there but he just couldn't look over.

"Sam please I need to talk to you, I want to apolo…"

"Sammy baby," Oliver Shaw had walked up, Sam looked over at Shaw and snapped his head up. He was standing so close Sam had to look up to see his face. _Oh crap I forgot about this, here we go._

Oliver started running his fingertips over his own chest. Lowering his voice he whispered. "Guess what I got on under this," Licking his lips and winking he said, "it's pretty, it's pink, it's lacey and it's just for you Sammy."

Andy stood there for a moment smirking at the display. _What the_…_Wait a minute, pretty, pink and lacey? He said that to HER! How would Oliver know that?_

A thunderous look settled across her face, _he did that to me on purpose! He was talking to Oliver not HER. How many of those other calls… _

Oliver noticed her expression, looking back at Sam he seemed to notice a similar look on Sam's face directed at him. Nervously, he pulled away. "Well…looks like maybe…ah…you two might have been talking about…ehhh…something. Hmm…so I'm going to go over there. Ahhh…well when you to finish…yeah..well…whatever." Quickly he walked away.

"Sam!" She whispered furiously, "How could you do that to me? I can't believe you tricked me into…"

Sam stood up, putting his beer to his lips, gulping down what was left of his beer. Setting it hard on the bar surface.

Andy was bewildered, "I am talking to you Sam! Where are you going?" the nervous excitement in her voice was clear. She didn't know what to think.

He turned facing her for the first time, stepping closer he leaned down, his nose, inches from hers. "Away from you!" He stepped back and slowly walked back out the door he'd come through just minutes before.

Her_ own_ words, floored her. _No Sam, don't do this. _She hesitated for only a moment before she walked quickly, following the same path Sam had just used out the back door.

Most of the 15 in the Penny that night saw the exchange. A few people elbowed their companions as they saw Frank stand up and beer in hand slowly move over to the back door. What was Frank going to do, he was going after them both? Frank reached the door and shocked everyone as he turned and leaned causally against the door jam. Many people looked from one to another. Anyone wishing to use that back door to go outside was going to have to go through Frank Best first, obliviously.

* * *

By time she hit the door she was already running. Sam hadn't made it that far. He was only a short distance ahead of her. Andy stopped and cried out. "Sam."

He stopped, without turning around he lifted his head up to the skies and shouted. "Jesus God McNally, _what do you want_!"

"Sam please turn around and look at me."

"McNally," he said turning around, "I can't do this."

"Do what? I just want to talk to you."

"That is exactly what I can't do, I can't talk to you right now."

"But I _was_ going to apologize for the things I said to you earlier. And then I found out…Why did you trick me?" They both started walking closer to each other as she spoke.

"I don't know, how's that for an answer." She just stood there looking at him, "Andy I'm going home, I'm tired, I had an awful day and I just want to get some sleep."

"Did you ask him for a new partner?"

"Who?"

"Frank!"

"I don't think it's any of your concern what I do."

"Don't you give me that Sam, you created this."

"Excuse me? I created what exactly?" From the look of his face Andy knew he was not just referring to today's problems. Raising his eyebrows at her he said, "Care to comment, just what did **I** create?"

"I'm taking about the cell phone calls today."

"Really," he said taking a menacing step forward, Andy stepped back. "how about we talk about the bigger issue for a change?" Taking another step forward, Andy stepped back.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Are you trying to drive me insane? Is that want you want?" His laugh sounded almost hysterical.

"Sam I'm just confused."

Sam stepped closer again, only inches apart now. "What are you confused about McNally? Didn't seem too confused the night you showed up at my house."

"Sam that's not fair."

"It's not fair?" Sam nearly shouted. "Sure as hell ended up not being fair to me either."

She didn't respond, she just kept staring into his eyes.

"So tell me _McNally,_ did you leave my bed and go fuck Luke directly or what?"

Andy slapped him hard across the face. He knew he had it coming, almost wanted it. He moved quickly and Andy winced jumping back. Sam started to pursue. Raising her arms to keep him from getting to close, gave Sam the chance to grab her wrists and walk her backwards until the brick of the building was at her back.

"Don't worry McNally, I'm not going to hit you, no, what I'm going to do to you is a hell of a lot worse." He placed his lips across hers.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sadly enough, I do not own Rookie blue._

_Please read & review. Advice is welcomed._

* * *

_What the hell am I doing? _

Sam thought as her held her wrists beside her head. He started off trying to teach her a lesson about pushing him too far and the lesson was his. All the hurt and anger and frustration he'd had felt was in this kiss. He plundered her mouth over and over.

She was struggling to be free, but kissing him back. He moved in closer, pressing his pelvis against hers trying to keep her still. She moaned at the contact.

Sam pulled away from her lips to trail kisses along her jawbone to her ear. He traced the contour of her ear with his tongue, taking her earlobe into his mouth for a sensual nibble. The contact shook her body making Sam smile.

He had to do it, he had to ask. Give her an out if she chose it. He had to know. "McNally are you thinking about him now?" he whispered in her ear. Sam loosened up his hold enough so that she was able to free one wrist.

Taking her now free arm, she snaked her hand to the nape of his neck. Pulling his face to hers, she locked eyes with him and sighed, "shut up Sam" as she pulled his head back down to hers. She was his, at least for this moment.

Their teeth scraped together as both of them were trying to deepen their kiss. They wanted more. She felt Sam's tongue sliding across hers, she took it and sucked on it. A slow growl came out of him, he could not stop his body from sliding across hers, pushing her further against the wall.

He needed to be closer, she shivered as ran his hand down her side, down to her hip. Pulling her, closer. _Not enough, more. _He thought, reaching down and pulling her leg up. Placing her inner thigh against his hip, rubbing her against him before he moved in even closer. Her body was cradling his unmistakable need for her.

He was ready for her.

She wanted to scream, this felt so right, so true. Why was she running from this, she thought. _This is what I need, what I want._ Luke didn't exist, not Monica, not time or space. Just him, just Sam.

She didn't feel the cold. She wouldn't have cared if he removed all of her clothes now and sank into her. She didn't care that they were standing outside of a place containing close to 30 of their colleagues. She didn't care that anyone, including Luke, could walk out that door at any moment. She had wanted this moment so badly and for so long, she didn't care who knew.

But Sam did care. He as reached for the hem of her shirt, he realized they were standing in the parking lot, behind the bar. She sensed him pulling back and she whimpered a quiet "no". He didn't want any of the 15 talking behind her back or making awkward remarks to her. He would protect her, force himself to protect her, some how.

Slowly he released her thigh letting it slide down his leg so she could stand on her own. Not ready to break contact yet, he continued to lean against her as he tried to catch his breath and rein in his desire.

Finally he stepped away, the hurt in her eyes almost made him go back to her. She looked so confused. "Sam?" She whispered.

"McNally, we cannot do this. We need to stop before anybody gets hurt." _Too late, _her heart cried.

"Look you have Luke, you are planning a future together." He swallowed hardly while he lied. "And I have Monica. It's not fair to them."

"Sam." She said again. She was dying inside, her heart, mind and body screaming _NO_. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

He stood there staring at her like it was the last time he would see her. "Andy we have to say goodbye now before we ruin everything."

"Goodbye?" She asked confused.

"Frank signed my transfer papers tonight, a spot opened on Boyd's team, I'll be gone by next week."

If the wall of the building had not been holding her up, she would have fallen to the ground. "No Sam, you can't go, you can't do this. Just give me some time…"

He spoke trying to reassure her. "Andy it's ok, this is what I wanted, remember? I told you I was just waiting for a spot to open." He couldn't believe how convincing his own lies sounded. _Tomorrow she'll be back with Callaghan and I'll be…_

She was in shock. She was so numb, she couldn't think, he continued to talk but she didn't hear it. She just heard him speaking softly. Then his hand reached under her chin, he lifted it and kissed her lightly on the lips before turning and walking to his truck. He left.

* * *

His taillights were already gone before she woke up from the dream. Mindlessly she turned towards the bar. Walking back in she saw Frank by the door, rage ran through her. _He's helping Sam leave me._ She thought as she walked past him. She continued on to the bar, standing there for a moment before she felt a presence beside her. She looked, it was Chris.

"Andy, you okay?" He asked.

"I will be." She tried to smile at him.

"Andy, I don't know what's going on exactly but when Sam came to see me in the hospital…we didn't talk about you the whole time but…well I thought you should know that every time we spoke of you…he changed. You know?"

"I don't understand."

"He's crazy about you. You could see it on his face." She looked at him skeptically as he continued. "But I already knew that, I've seen him, watching you when he thinks no one is looking. I don't know what happened after you shot that guy but…things changed after that I could tell."

_Chris noticed it? _"Earlier you asked me about that line, 'If you love something'?" Andy asked.

"Yeah."

"Were you trying to tell me to let him go?"

"No, that's what Sam is doing to you."

She was silent. "Andy I don't know what's going on with you and Luke and I know it's not my place to say…but that guy isn't half the guy Sam is. I get a bad feeling from Luke I don't know why."

_How in the hell did Chris figure this all out? _

"You should go after him Andy." Chris said as Traci approached them.

"You ready to go?" Traci asked.

"Yeah…hey but what about Jerry?"

"I'm meeting him at his place later." She said raising an eyebrow.

They said goodbye to their friends and left. Andy felt like she was just going through the motions, pretending to be fine. _Still faking it._

They got in the car for the second time that evening. Traci looked at Andy and said, "Well? What happened?"

"I don't know."

"You were out there long enough, I thought about coming to get you but Frank was there and…"

_Frank _"What do you mean Frank was there?"

Traci started laughing, "Andy he was guarding the door. He wasn't letting anybody out there."

"He did?" _Hmm maybe he's not so bad after all. Still he signed the transfer!_

"Yep, but Jerry said that Sam and Frank are really close friends."

"Oh, I didn't know." Andy was still lost in thought.

"Andy?"

"It's worse now then ever." She gave Traci and PG version of what happened.

"HE LEFT!" Traci hollered, after she finished the story.

"Yep"

"And he mentioned Monica?"

"Yep"

"I don't get it. Somethings not right here."

"_Everything_ is not right here. Regardless, if Sam goes, I can't continue to see Luke."

"Oh boy, I almost forgot about that."

"What? Did Jerry say something?"

"Andy it's bad, it's really bad. But Jerry made me promise to say something to you before I told you."

"Oh? What?"

"He wanted me to ask you not to tell Sam that you know."

"Sam? I thought this was about Luke?" Andy asked.

"Well Andy that's just it, it's about Sam & Luke." Traci proceeded to tell Andy the story.

She sat there, shell shocked by what she'd heard. Her heart tumbled over and over again.

"Please Andy, remember it's better if Sam doesn't know you were told. Jerry said he absolutely will not talk about it and it will only bring up more bad memories."

"I know why." Andy said on the edge of tears. "Traci? Can I use your car?"

"Sure just take me to Jerry's, where you going Sam's?"

"No, Luke's." Andy said.

* * *

**_Chris Diaz_**

_I got the idea to add Chris from "Girlfriend of the Year." As Sam walks away from Andy and Traci after making the 'fishing cabin' crack, the other rookies are walking over to them, Sam looks back but the only one who notices is Chris. It's subtle but it's there._

_I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. _


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Rookie Blue._

_T__hank you all for the great reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy this chapter. _

* * *

_I should at least try to give him the benefit of doubt._

_How could that have been Luke? We've been seeing each other for almost a year, he's asked me to move in with him. How could he be like that and I not see it? _

_Jerry has no reason to lie._

_Why couldn't it have been someone else, why Sam? Of all people, Sam was Luke's T.O. the irony is just too sickening to think about. _

"The Andy McNally curse continues…"She said aloud to herself as she drove from Jerry's house to Luke's. Traci did not want her to go alone. She even offered to stay in the car and wait for her. She did not think that Luke was going to take the news very well. Offering her support knowing Andy was upset by all the recent events, who wouldn't have been. But Andy reassured her. She would have to handle this by herself, she did not want Luke to know that Traci was involved in any of this.

_But you have Traci's car._ _So what, I have Traci's car all the time. Maybe I should have stopped and borrowed Sam's truck. Right…now I'm completely losing my mind. _

She pushed thoughts of Sam out, for now. She had a lot to deal with today and she could only handle one relationship crisis at a time.

"Don't you worry Sam, I will deal with _you _later." She said while she pulled into the parking lot of Luke's apartment. "Great, now I'm talking to myself."

She froze behind the steering wheel, suddenly apprehensive. _I should have called him before I came here. No! You want a sneak attack. But it's just after midnight. What if he's not here, he may still be at the station or in bed with the woman you think…_

She groaned while she forced herself to step out of the vehicle. A vicious cycle playing in her mind, first Sam telling her _'always trust your gut"_ then she heard Traci saying, _"you can do this, you can do this"_ Sam was back again _"don't over think it, McNally"._

"Aww…shut up Sam." Realizing she said that out loud, she looked around to make sure no one had heard her. She held her breath as she pushed the call button on Luke's intercom. She was so nervous she noticed her hand shake.

_Calm down, you didn't do anything wrong. You're just here to get answers. Calm down!_

_Ok well I haven't been exactly truthful, but he doesn't know that._

Standing there waiting some time, she finally let out a breath.

_He's not here…good you can go…_

"Hello?" Luke answered grouchily.

"Hi, it's ah…Andy." Her voiced cracked.

"Andy?" He was surprised. "Come on up." The buzzer sounded, she stepped forward to enter.

_Oh god it's so late, I hope he doesn't think I'm here for sex._

Luke was standing by his apartment door when she got there, from the look on his face, that's exactly what he thought.

"Hey you, feeling better?" He had that big sexy grin on.

_I hate that grin. He's crazy enough to think after the way he treated me earlier that I'm here for a hot and sexy time? _

"Ah, yeah, look I came over here because I think…"

He reached over and quickly pulled her into his apartment. Closing the door, he reached down to kiss her. As his head came down to hers, she turned her face. Luke pulled back.

"What's wrong?" His voice was flat, like he really wasn't concerned at all, just asking the question because he had too. _Has he always done that?_

"I came here tonight because I have a few questions to ask you."

"Andy it's almost 12:30, couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?"

"No, it couldn't."

He sighed, "Well, what's going on now?" _I hate when he talks to me like that. _

Andy's spine stiffened. Her nervousness was slowly ebbing away only to be replaced by annoyance. "I wanted to ask you about what happened during that case you worked with Sam. Your partner and T.O. before you were promoted to detective."

Expecting a more sheepish Luke, she was shocked when he said, "What is Swarek playing the pity card now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Aw come on Andy, when is enough, enough? That guy has been chasing you since day one. Just won't give up, will he? He must be desperate, reaching really low now." Luke looked ready to explode.

"First of all Sam never said anything to me about this, I heard it from a third party. Secondly, I asked you a question and I want an answer! What happened?" Andy wasn't backing down now.

"He told me to go, I did! I got the guy. And they made sure I've been paying for it ever since!"

"What?"

"Look, I did patrol long enough, I was ready to move on. I had already taken and passed the detective's test. I had a few more hoops to jump through and I would have been in anyway." He was angrily pacing the foyer, running his hands through his hair. "We were both looking to catch that guy it's not my fault he fell after he shoved me away. I didn't need his help. I heard the crack too. But no, good old Sammy boy, always gotta save the day, didn't even trust me to get out on my own."

Sam fell saving him?

"Let me tell you something Andy, that whole department…the brotherhood. Yeah right, they walk around patting each other on the back but the moment they think you have any brains, that you might be better than them, you're on the outside looking in!"

Finally finding her voice she confusedly asked, "What are you talking about? Did you ever check to see the extent of his injuries? Did it occur to you while you were chasing that guy that you called in the wrong street? You never checked on him, never went to see him afterwards?"

"He told me to go! When I realized we were on the wrong street, I tried to call it in, but my radio broke during the fall. But I did my job, what was required of me! Besides, two days later I was out of the 15 and they had me back at the academy, in training. But don't you worry. As soon as I got there they made sure I was aware of _their_ feelings. Oh, it's a tight brotherhood alright, with a long memory. Oh poor Sammy, Sammy got hurt, what about me? I would have been out on my ass a long time ago if I wasn't smarter than them. They'll retire in patrol, I won't."

"Luke he was your T.O. and then your partner, you spent at least two years together!"

"So what? I got so tired of him constantly second-guessing me. He questioned everything I did. Hang back Callaghan, just be patient, Callaghan. Oh man, he made me miserable. It's all about the brotherhood with him, watch your partner's back, we have to look out for each other, on and on. But guess what? Nobody ever watched my back, not even him! Can you believe he reported _me_ for not being sympathetic enough to a junkie? He tried to ruin my career over a junkie!"

"Sam had your back, you just said so yourself! He fell helping _you_, I can't believe you don't understand…"

"Understand what? Look Andy, you can believe whatever you want. I don't care anymore. But what about you? What about your indecision?"

"What? What are you talking about now?

"Ever since we went to look at that house and I asked you to move in, you've been giving me the run around. When was the last time we had sex? Do you even remember?"

"Of course I do, it was there."

"Wow, she remembers, and why are you here tonight?" He asked. "Are you checking up on me?"

That snapped her out of her daze. "What? No, I told you why I was here."

"I think it's because you don't trust me!"

"I trust you, I don't know what you are talking about."

"No you don't, you didn't tell me about your father's drinking, you tried to hid him from me during the Kaliciak case. You never said anything about losing Benny at the hospital. You ran to Swarek for that, everytime. Even today, in my office, you were questioning who was on the phone. Where did that come from? You have just been looking for reasons to call this off. I have asked you repeatedly for a moving date, nothing. Andy I got the keys two weeks ago, not that you bothered to ask!"

"You know what? During this entire conversion all I have been hearing about is you. How all this has affected you. How everything centers around you! Nothing is your fault, it's Sam's or mine. I cannot believe for the life of me why I didn't see it before. You are so pompous…"

"Pompous?"

"Yes, pompous and self-centered and you know what else? I think you saw me coming a mile away. I think you hooked up with me because of Sam. I don't know if you are jealous of him or what. But now that I think about it, you really didn't start to put the moves on me until after he was assigned to be my training officer."

"Aw come off it, Andy. Still looking for a way out?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter anymore. You just don't get it. You know, I came here tonight because I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt, I wanted to hear your side too. I thought that there had to be some sort of explanation. I thought you were a good, stable guy that didn't deserve to be yanked around by me and all my hang-ups. My hang-ups? You take the cake! And you know what else? I felt guilty because…because I finally did realize that I am in love with Sam!"

"What a news flash." He said sarcastically.

"Honestly I believe that tomorrow you will wake up and just start over. Look for another rookie without skipping a beat. You'll just find someone else to blame _your_ problems on. You couldn't care less."

"You're being ridiculous, now."

"Of course I am, I'm going against what you want, what you think. You don't care anything about me or anyone else. I can't believe how long I faked this relationship only to find that you were faking too. Goodnight Luke."

"Andy!" Was the last thing she heard as she turned and walked out the door.

She fairly floated out to Traci's car. A weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

She got into the car, pulled the seat belt around her. She put Traci's keys into the ignition and nothing. The car would not start.

* * *

_I had a alternate ending in mind but this was too good to pass up. _

_I'm hoping to have the final chapter finished before to long. _


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Rookie Blue_

_Thank you all, for the encouraging reviews. Writing this story has been a wonderful experience for me. I hope you like this chapter, take care. _

_

* * *

_

_What am I going to do now?_

_Well you can't sit here all night. I'll be damned if you're going back up there. _

_I can't believe how long it took me to see the real Luke._

_Didn't want to see. _

_Nope, too busy running…from Sam._

_Look you want to see him, it's the perfect opportunity._

_Yeah right, until he finds out where I am. Then he won't come. _

_He might. Just tell him Traci's car won't start, he might not even know where Luke lives._

_Yeah maybe that would work, I'll just say the Breckenridge Apartments, and cross my fingers._

_Just call him._

_What if says no?_

_He's not going to say no, he won't happy, but he won't say no._

_He'll be mad, really mad._

_Look, you want him in your life right?_

_Yes!_

_This is an opportunity, fight for him, and when he leaves and goes under, then what are you going to do?_

_I'll wait for him._

_What if he doesn't come back right away. It could be months, years._

___I don't care I'll be there when he comes home._

_Well how's he suppose to know your waiting if you don't tell him?_

_Good question._

_But what about that girlfriend._

_Look dumb ass, there is no way that he would have made love to you like that tonight and still be doing her._

_How do you know that? _

_Because he wouldn't, I know him, I know what kind of guy he is, he couldn't do that. He's not capable of it._

_Look he's made it pretty plain, he's not interested._

_Yeah that's why we acted like we were starved for each other, cuz we're both not interested. _

_But what if we had been caught?_

_Probably why he stopped._

_I didn't want to stop…I still don't want to stop. _

_Then he said he stopped because of Luke and Monica._

_He's lying, he's scared and he ran._

_I hope._

_Do you really care about either Luke or Monica right now?_

_Nope…couldn't care less, actually._

_So we got nothing to lose then, Call Him!_

_I'm not telling him I love him unless he says it first._

_Yeah right, I'll remind you of that later, call him. _

Andy pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number. The phone rang once…_He already thinks I'm crazy so it can't hurt to call. _

The phone rang again…_Please don't be with her._

The phone rang again…_He's not going to answer. He knows it's me._

Just as she was pulling the phone away from her ear to hang up, she heard. "Hal-lo?" Sam answered.

* * *

Sam paced the house. _Well what now?_ He had already got the mail and read it. Didn't work. He went outside and cleaned out his truck. Didn't work. He took out the trash, cleaned out the refrigerator, loaded the dishwasher, put a load of clothes in the washing machine…damn nothing worked.

He sat down to watch the news. Nope, couldn't concentrate.

_Well you finally had her and you ran away. She wanted you and you ran away._

Disgusted with himself, he went to bed. Laying there, staring at the ceiling.

_I wonder what's she's doing right now?_

He jumped when his phone rang. Looking at his bedside clock it read 1:13am. He grabbed it and turned it over to read who was calling. He dropped it like burnt him. _It's Andy. _

_I'm not answering that. _

He looked at it laying on his bed, the light blinking as it rang. _I can't answer it._

_Maybe she's drunk. Maybe she's in trouble. Oh god maybe you're in trouble._

He picked it up, groaned and answered. "Hal-lo."

"Sam it's Andy, I'm in trouble and I need your help."

_Yep! Your in trouble._

"Andy honey, what's wrong?" Sam asked. _Did I just say what I think I did?_

Silence, he then realized, she was crying.

* * *

He answered and her heart exploded. All she could think to say was "Sam it's Andy, I'm in trouble and I need your help."

When she heard him say, "Andy, honey, what's wrong." _He called me Andy. _His voice had been so filled with concern. Considering the emotional roller coaster that she had been on today, it was all it took. For the first time in her life, the tears didn't bother her. She didn't care that he knew she was crying.

Nobody had ever seen Andy cry, not her father, her teachers, her friends, no one. She wouldn't dare let anyone see her cry. All those years of hiding, didn't seem matter anymore, this was Sam.

"Please Sam, I need you." It was all she could get out.

* * *

_She's crying. _A million thoughts went through his head. _What's happened to her, she hurt? Is her father hurt? Did Luke hurt her? I'll kill him if he hurt her. _

"Please Sam, I need you." He slipped and almost fell out of bed rising so quickly. He started looking around his room for his jeans he had just removed.

"Andy, where are you? What's wrong?"

Finally she seemed to gain some control of herself. "Traci's car won't start and I'm stuck."

"Stuck where?" He asked pulling his jeans on, he sat down on his bed once he found his socks, putting them on quickly.

"Breckenridge Apartments."

Looking for his shoes, _Breckenridge Apartments? Why does that sound…_

"Your at Luke's?" His voice rose angrily.

_Damn he knows._

"Yes but…"

"McNally why in the world are you calling me when your boyfriend is right there. Call Luke!" _So now we're back to McNally._

"I can't."

"Why are you sneaking out in the middle of the night again?"

"Sam!" _No tears now_, he thought, _she's ticked._

"What?"

"I need you, not Luke. Are you coming or not?"

"Damn it McNally…I'll…I'll…I'll be there in 15 minutes." The line went dead.

_See I told you he would come, even knowing where you are. _

_It's short I know, more soon._


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own Rookie Blue :(_

_This is going to take more time than I originally thought. _

_Thank you for sticking with me. Please let me know if you like the story. Take care._

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, true to his word, she saw his truck pulling in. Getting out of the car, she closed the door and leaned against Traci's car. She had no idea what to expect.

He sat in his truck for a moment, seeing her again for the second time tonight. "Ahh..Not a good idea." He said to himself as he opened the door. _You're a freaking idiot._

"McNally," he acknowledging her. "So what's wrong with the car?"

"I don't know, it won't start."

"Well move," he said, motioning for her to move aside so he could open the car door. Leaning in he turned the key, nothing. "The battery is dead."

"I know that." she said.

"Well why didn't you say _that._" He snapped.

"I thought you'd know what I meant. Just get your jumper cables out so we get it jumped and get out of here."

"Why, you worried your_ boyfriend_ is going to see us together?"

"No I really don't care what he sees, besides his apartment doesn't face the parking lot."

He gave her that smile, the one that was a clear indication that he was not happy. "Well we're screwed now because I have to go home and get the cables."

"You don't have jumper cables? I thought every guy rode around with jumper cables?"

"Usually I do, but tonight…McNally either get in the truck or stay here and freeze. I've got to run back home now."

She got into the truck and they headed back to his house. _Why is it when he's not here I miss him, then he's there…_

"So you went to Luke's tonight?"

"Yes." She wasn't about to give anything away yet.

"Kind of an odd time to be leaving." He turned to look at her quickly before looking back at the road.

"So?"

"You know for someone who was crying on the phone a few minutes ago, _Oh Sam please come and help me_." he mocked. "You sure changed your tune!"

"Because you've had an attitude with me since you got there."

"Oh sorry _princess_, I didn't know I was supposed to be thrilled at being dragged out of bed in the middle of the night. Just so I could come over to _Luke's_ house and help you. No I shouldn't be the least bit pissed right now, should I?"

"Sam I appreciate that you came, I really do. You don't know how much." _Alone in bed?_

"Yeah, sure." He just could not resist picking at it. "So why were you leaving in the middle of night anyway?"

"I only went over there to ask him a question, alright?"

"Ok." He waited.

She didn't say anything else. He glanced at her again.

"Well? What was the question?"

"Why do you care?"

"McNally you wouldn't have mentioned it to me if you didn't want me to ask."

"You won't like it, the question I mean."

"Why? Was it will you marry me?"

Trying to think of a way to get Sam off the current subject she only heard the last of his words. "What?"

"I said, was the question 'will you marry me'?"

"Oh…no, of course not."

"Well that's the worst thing I could think of so, it couldn't have been that bad." He looked and smile at her then, a true Sam smile.

She smiled back, "You're an idiot."

"Well? Come on…tell me."

"Oh look, we're here already."

"Yep." Sam said pulling into his driveway. He stopped the truck, looked at her as if to say, he's not going to just let it drop. "I'll be right back." He said.

After he'd been gone awhile so wondered where he was. She climbed out of the truck and walked around the way he had gone. She stepped into the garage, she was stunned. His garage was immaculate. Shelves lined two walls of the garage and everything was either neatly placed on a shelf or packed away in clear plastic totes and boxes. Sam was kneeling on the floor looking through one of the boxes now.

"Wow," she said. "this place is neat."

"So?" He challenged.

"Nothing, I'm just…you know…surprised."

"Well I don't have OCD or anything, but I like to have things where I can find them. Which at the moment is really pissing me off because I can't remember where I put…oh yeah. I got to go in the house. You coming or you staying out here?"

"No I'll come."

She followed him through the side door into his house. She felt strange being there again. This was only the second time she'd been in his house. The first time she didn't pay much attention to it. She noticed that his house was clean. Not spotless, but clean.

"You have a maid or something?"

"What? You can't believe I'm not a slob?"

"Remember I saw that place that you were staying at when you were undercover. I'm just surprised that's all." It wasn't sterilely clean but there wasn't a lot of clutter, everything looked new and well kept after.

"I bought the house about eight years ago, I had to replace the kitchen and one of the baths. Slowly I'm working my way around to the rest. And if you remember I was playing a drug addict? Not the most cleanliest of people."

She just continued to look around.

"After the places we have to go into sometimes; dark, dirty and grimy, the way you see how some people live? How filthy the city can be. It's nice to come home to something bright and clean. That's all, that's my secret. Now I have to go to down the basement."

"Does the basement freak you out sometimes?" _Why did I say that!_

He lower his eyesbrows at her, studying her for a moment. "No, why would the basement freak me out?"

"Well… you know…it's dark and there's spider webs and stuff…"

He rolled his eyes at her. "You don't have to come down, it's ok."

She followed him down anyway. It was a basement, but it was clean. Again shelves lining one wall, her attention was drawn to a group of boxes, there was one box for every year. "What's that?" she asked pointing to the boxes.

He looked and said "Oh that's my notes, I keep them arranged by year, you know in case I ever need them again."

"Oh." She looked over there were slightly bigger boxes, roughly fifteen stacked together, "and what's those?"

"That's where I keep the heads." She looked confusedly at him. "You know the heads of the people that I've killed. What's with you – since when are you so interested?" When she didn't speak he continued. "That's copies of the unsolved cases that I've been involved in. I go back over them sometimes."

She just shook her head in agreement.

"I found them, I can't believe I put them in the wrong box." Somehow she had a feeling that wasn't something Sam often did.

"Hmmm…so you do compartmentalize very often." She said smugly as she walked past him up the stairs.

"Smart ass." He said, following her up the stairs, watching hers all the way up.

Once they were back in the kitchen Sam told her wait a minute, he was going to make coffee before they left. While it was brewing he turned to say. "How long were you at Luke's house?"

"I don't know, maybe 20 minutes, why?"

"Just wondering why Traci's car wouldn't start. If you weren't there that long then, I'm thinking she may have a bad alternator instead of a bad battery. That being the case it's going to be harder to get that car back here."

"Back here? Why?"

"Where did you plan on taking the car McNally? Didn't think about it, did you? You know you'll be able to get it over here, but once you shut it off, that's it. If it stalls out on the way…you are screwed."

While she stood there mulling over his words, she heard him say, "20 minutes huh? Must have been a quickie."

"Sam I told you I just went over there to ask him a question."

"Yeah but you never did say what that was." He said while he crossed his arms.

"I told you, you're not going…"

"to like it, Yeah I remember."

"Sam I do want to talk about this, about us. But it's late and we need to sit down together and really talk, ok?"

He stood and stared for a moment, she seemed different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, she was more of sure herself, more confident now. He didn't know what had happened at Luke's earlier but if he had to guess, things didn't look to good for old Luke. "Ok coffee's ready, let's take some and we'll get her car and come back home."

Sam took Andy back to Luke's for the car. He had Andy follow him in his truck, he drove Traci's car to his house and pulled it straight into the garage. "I'll look at it in the morning, can't do anything until the parts store opens tomorrow. I think you should spend the night."

"Spend the night?" she asked evenly.

"It's almost 3am, we both need to get some sleep. Look I'm not going to jump your bones, I have a spare bedroom."

"Ok it's probably better that way. I can call Traci in the morning and tell her what's going on. Who knows maybe Jerry will want to fix her car." Sam snickered at that. "What? Jerry won't fix her car?"

"McNally, Jerry can't find the gas cap let alone fix her car."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." She said smiling.

Sam pulled the bed back in the spare room and got it ready for her while she used his bathroom. He laid one of his t-shirts on the bed, in case she wanted to sleep in it. _How did this day turn into this? _He had no idea but he figured with her…he would just let her lead the way and he would follow. He couldn't stop himself anymore.

Walking out of his bathroom, they met in the doorway of his bedroom. Her face looked clean of make-up and her hair had been brushed. She was ready. She smiled at him as they met. "If you need anything McNally I'm just next door, holler out."

"Ok Sam and goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said turning and walking away.

Andy laid there, so tired. Her eyes wide open. She rolled over and punched the pillow, she flipped onto her back, her side, rolled onto her stomach. _I can't sleep. I'm going to lay here for hours. _"Are you ok?" She heard Sam's voice softly coming from the doorway.

"I can't sleep."

Long moments passed while Sam decided what he should do. Sam went inside the room and leaned down. Andy realizing what he was about to do, wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her in the next room and laid her on his bed. Neither one spoke as Sam crawled in beside her. He pulled the covers back over both of them and then he pulled her into his arms. They fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

**_Still one more chapter to go ;)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_I could have wrote and wrote...there are still things I wanted to say. But alas, tis done._

_Please let me know what you think about the story, take care. Cheers! _

* * *

Andy came awake slowly. She stretched taking note that she was alone. That was disappointing.

She glanced at his alarm clock, she had been sleeping for almost eight hours. She couldn't believe how long she had slept. Lifting her nose in the air she smelled fresh coffee, she smiled and fell back asleep.

Sam sat the kitchen table, drinking coffee, trying to focus on the newspaper. He couldn't. He got up this morning feeling like last night was a dream. A really good dream, he just couldn't believe she was here.

The past week had been awful between them and if anyone would have told him after shift last night that she would be in his bed later? He would have thought they were nuts.

He didn't know what happened after she stormed out of the locker room. Or even after she had gone to see Luke at his apartment, but apparently, something had happened. It was something that she had wanted to discuss with him. _She wants to talk, really talk about us._

That last wall that she had around her, the one that kept him out, seemed to have fallen. He thought that he would have a fight on his hands when he suggested that she stay the night. She just said ok.

He lay in bed for what seemed almost an hour, listening her to toss and turn. Going no further than the doorway, he asked her if she was all right. She said she couldn't sleep. Acting on instinct, he approached her. When he reached down, she automatically wrapped her arms around is neck. He knew then where she wanted to be.

All night in her sleep, she reached out for him. It took everything he had just to hold her. When he woke up, they were laying spooned together. Her bottom pressed against him, he did not want to scare her off. He got out of bed before she woke up and realized what was happening.

Now that he had regained a little bit of control, he walked back into the bedroom. He placed a cup of coffee for her on the bedside table. Walking back around he looked at her. She looked beautiful lying there. _Mine. _He wanted to shout. She was here and he wanted to keep it that way.

He lay down next to her, immediately she rolled over, snuggling against his chest. "I missed you." She said. He didn't know if she was talking in her sleep or if she was awake. He stiffened a bit, waiting, if she called him Luke... "Did you make coffee, Sam?" He relaxed, she had noticed his reaction, she smiled.

"Yep." He said pulling her closer. "It's on the table beside you."

She looked up at him, "You are awesome and so is your bed. I can't believe I slept for so long. Must be your mattress."

"My mattress? Are you kidding? You slept on top of me all night…I could barely breathe." He teased.

She rolled her eyes at that. "Yeah like you would have let me move away."

"Oh, and what are you trying to say then?"

She looked down at him from her perch on his chest, her voice softening, "Thank you, Sam. I really needed that." His hand trembled as he reached for her cheek, he stroked it and then pulled her head down, gently kissing her.

He released her, "What a day, yesterday, huh?" she said as she smiled at him.

"Yeah I think we were suppose to talk about that. You want to talk now?"

"Nope." She said sliding her hand down his chest.

"Andy!"

"What?"

"Stop that, I only have so much control you know."

"So? Maybe I don't want you be control right now."

"I think we should talk first."

"Why?" She said.

"Because when I make love to you for the first time, I do not want there to be any misunderstandings between us."

"Misunderstandings or strings?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"See, you think I don't want strings and I want to bring a rope into the bed with us. Look I don't know what happened yesterday, last night, whatever it was that has changed you so much. But I need to know, because once we take that step Andy I don't think I can let you go."

"Sam I'm so scared."

"I know, I am too, talk to me."

"Why spoil the moment?"

"Stop running, I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are, next week." He silenced her with a kiss.

"No, I'm not taking the transfer."

"Why not?"

"Because if I leave god knows what you'll get into."

"Ok so who's running now Sam? Answer the question."

"You first." He said.

She just stared at him, "Ah c'mon Andy, that's not fair, I already said I'm not taking the transfer."

"Yesterday was so messed up I don't know where to start."

"How about the question?"

She looked at him, "I hoped you forgot about that."

"Nope."

She sat up cross-legged beside him. "Alright I went to Luke's house to ask him how could he have left his former T.O. and partner alone and hurt in that house."

He sat straight up and would have gotten out of the bed if Andy hadn't put her hands on his chest. "Don't you do it Sam!" she said.

"What?"

"You wanted me to talk, so you listen." Her voice was so strong he just sat there.

"Everybody tip toes around this, but I'm not going to. You don't need to know how I found out."

"Jerry." Sam spat out.

"Listen! I know you don't want to talk about it and after today I will not mention it again, alright? But you need to know that I know why. I know why you don't want to talk about it and it's not your fault." He looked at her.

"Sam I know you, somehow you've gotten yourself to believe that you failed. You didn't fail Luke."

"Andy."

"Please be quiet and listen. You are constantly telling me that I can't change people, I can't always make everything better for everyone else. You really should take your own advice sometimes. I didn't realize until recently just how similar we are. We can't bring things out of people that aren't already there inside of them."

She reached and pulled his hands into her lap. "I think, you think, you failed me too, but you didn't. Sam the only reason that I can sit here right now and say these things to you is because you didn't fail me at all."

He remained quiet, just looking at their entwined hands. "Look when we first met, you scared the hell out of me. It was like standing on the edge of something, when I looked down I couldn't see the bottom. You were my training officer, basically teaching me everyday how to stay alive. But there was something more, something I felt on another level. It terrified me because I knew if I gave myself over to it, to you, then you might swallow me whole. And maybe break my heart one day. You know what? You did just the opposite by constantly bitching and moaning to me to follow my gut, not your gut, but mine. You made me stronger everyday. You did that."

When he said nothing, she continued. "Sam?"

"I don't know what to say Andy."

"You could say you realize now that there was nothing you could have done to make Luke a better person. He's a piece of shit and always will be."

Sam laughed at that. "You are crazy."

"But I'm right. Sam, you gave me what I needed to do the job. To be the right kind of cop, the right kind of person. Luke only worked on my insecurities. You built me up and he worked to pull me back down. Every thing that happened yesterday…I don't know at some point everything fell into place. That's why you think I changed so much, I just woke up."

Sam grabbed her and pushed her down on the bed. He leaned over her. "So I take it then that you and the piece of shit broke up last night?"

"Honestly in my mind we broke up after the night went undercover but last night just sealed it."

"That was weeks ago."

"Yeah I know," she said sheepishly "he said I've been giving him the run around and looking for reasons to get out of this since he asked me to move in with him. He was right. You don't know what the did to me, arriving at the warehouse not knowing if you were dead or alive." She looked away for a moment, "When you called out to me and I saw you, I'll never forget that moment." She was lost in thought for a moment. "You told me I didn't have to fake it anymore, funny enough I thought I still did, with Luke."

He just looked at her, thinking about that night himself. "I was scared too, I didn't know what happened with that little weasel after I left. I did not want to leave you there."

"I know you didn't. But that night I think I started to realize how much I cared and I ran, straight to Luke. Before I left last night I told him that I came there to give him the benefit of doubt and I wanted to hear his version of what happened. But you know what? I really went there because I felt guilty."

"Guilty?" He looked puzzled. "Guilty of what?"

_It's now or never. _"Stringing him along when I knew that I was in love with you."

Sam looked shocked. "I…ah."

She placed her finger over his lips. "Shhh…it's ok, you don't have to say anything, it's ok."

"Andy it's your time to listen now," Sam said before he kissed her, "I love you too." He started to run his hand down her side, she grabbed it.

"Wait a minute Swarek, you've got some explaining to do."

"I do?"

"Yes…as much as I can't tolerate that woman, what's going on with you and Monica?"

"You were so freaking jealous yesterday, I loved it."

"I was not!"

"Liar," He had that Sammy cocky grin going, "and then you were so mean to me. I just lost it. I thought I had lost you and I didn't want to be there anymore. I went to Frank and told him I wanted to take the transfer."

"How long did you know about the transfer?"

"About two weeks ago Boyd called me."

"You didn't accept right away?"

"No I told him I needed to think about it."

"Why, why did you have to think about it?"

"Because I didn't want to leave my girl." Sam smiled.

"Monica?"

"Yeah dumb ass, Monica," he said deadpan. "Alright I'll admit I really did want to see how you'd react to me saying I was seeing her. But I am only just friends with her. I was going to try to tell you that but you threw Luke in my face, so I got pissed off."

"Your only friends with her?" she asked.

"Yep, she's dating a doctor friend now. Actually I'm thinking we might just get invited to a wedding before too long."

"How the hell did we screw this up so much?"

"Because we both were a couple of chicken shits."

Andy laughed.

"Well McNally we have to do something about Traci's car."

"When are you going to stop calling me McNally?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe if you play your cards right, one day I'll call you Swarek."


End file.
